Kingdom Hearts 2 (Digimon Stories)
This is the story is about Shoutmon and his friends who has awakened two years after their Memories restored, and they travel many World's and find out what the Organization 15 Digimon's plan. Cutscenes Digital Twilight Town # Day 1: Picture Thief # Day 2: Set in Motion # Day 3: Differences # Day 4: Road to War # Day 5: Changes # Day 6: Summer's End # Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Awaken # New Journey # Return to Digital Twilight Town # Losing their Human Partner's # Find the Mansion # Gateway to Other Twilight Town # Impmon's Sacrifice Digital Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden # Visit Hollow Bastion and Reunited # Organization 15 Digimon Arrived # Return to Hollow Bastion # Found the Computer go Inside Space Paranoid # Truth about Lucemon, Nobodies, Digivice, Digimon and Quartzmon # A War in Hollow Bastion # Organization 15 Digimon's Plan Cornaria # Welcome to Cornaria # Meet the Star Fox Team # Save Fox McCloud # Find Krystal and Save Her # Revisit Corneria # Krystal Goodbye # Fight for Krystal Klonoa World # Meet Klonoa, Lola and Popka # Fight for the Kingdom # Heading to the Kingdom # Battle in the Castle # Revisit Klonoa's World # Find the Black Coat # Fight a Heartless Dragon Pokemon Coliseum # Arrived in the Pokemon World # Escape in the Team Rockets Lair # Reunite Ash and Pikachu # Going to The Underground # Find Misty and Defeat A Legendary Pokemon # Revisit Pokemon World # Find Shadow's Statue # Fight Giovanni Yo-Kai World # Welcome to Yo-Kai World # Reunited Yokai Friend's # Found a Cornerstone of Light # Save Yo-Kai World Jak and Daxter's World # Arrived in Jak and Dexter's World # Meet Jak and Dexter on a Mission to save Keira # Getting Capture by Ruskin # Save Jak and defeat Ruskin # Revisit Jak and Dexter's World # Find all Medallions # Defeat the Heartless Hyrule # Arrived in Hyrule # Reunite Link # Get the Book # Get the Treasure and Defeat the Heartless # Ganondorf Return # Find Ganondorf # Save Hyrule Mute City # Arrived in Mute City and Reunite Captain Falcon # Go to Big Blue # Captured Blood Falcon # Heading Back to Big Blue and Fight Black Shadow # Revisit Mute City # Find the Thief # Make Some Gadgets # Defeat the Robot # Megaman # Arrived in Megaman's World # Find X # X's Last Stand # Heading Back to City and fight Sigma # Revisit Megaman's World # Find out about Vile's Ghost # # X's Stand Up Dreamland # Kirby March # Tiff Song # Under The Sea # Nightmare Song # Finale Song Timeless Town # Save The Timeline # Found The Thief # Return to Yo-Kai City Space Paranoid # Meet Tron # Give Tron the Password # New User Digimon # Return to Space Paranoid # Save Hollow Bastion and Defeat the MCP Mushroom Kingdom # Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom # Rescue Luigi and Restored Mario Memories # Bake a Cake # Bouncing with Yoshi # Find Mario # A Promise to Return The Digital World That Never Was # The Other Promise # Going to Save Their Friends # Reunited their Partners and Their Friends # Defeat The Organization 15 Digimon # Defeat Apocalymon # Going Home # Last Battle Trivia Category:War films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Crossover films Category:Crossover Wars